


Blazing Babysitter Elmott

by NoGoodTuna



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babysitting, Comedy, Drama, Family Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoGoodTuna/pseuds/NoGoodTuna
Summary: Between skyfaring and child rearing, Albert and Gran have found it difficult to find some time for themselves. Thankfully, with Elmott around and able to take up any odd jobs, they have asked him to come spend the night with their family while they go off spending some intimate time for themselves. Elmott, master babysitter, arrives and spends some time getting to know Albert and Grans kids and in some ways manages to help the kids out with their own issues.





	Blazing Babysitter Elmott

**Author's Note:**

> Just a simple AU with Syr and Alec around age 10, Feather, and Ayer are teenagers, but people one certainly wouldnt want to leave kids with, Bowman is a bully.
> 
> Overall just wanted to write something for Granblue for characters that I like using in game. Hope my humble attempt at capturing even a gram of their canon presentations worked.
> 
> Thanks for clicking.

Elmott raced down the familiar cobblestone streets on his bicycle as he headed for his destination. As the town clock gonged 45 after, he picked up the pace. Leaves and papers rustled by his face as he sped down the street in a hurry. One paper got stuck in his face. He grabbed it, looked at the wanted figure’s pretty face and blond hair for a moment, then incinerated it. He noticed several such papers as he made his way to the house.

Though he reached it in record time, he couldn’t help but stop and stare at the house before him. It was plain and unremarkable in every measure. The shutters and shingles were in a state of disrepair, the yard was overrun with weeds, and much of the house needed a new paint job. However, everywhere he looked there was something cozy and comfortable about it. The tidy vegetable garden peeking from the side of the house glistened with fresh foods, the random assortment of sports balls in the yard were well worn from daily use, and the hand painted drawings on the windows fresh with paint that dribbled down the window were all a small expression of the type of person the owner and his family was; earnest, hardworking, yet still human and caring. The owner could have easily afforded a larger and more extravagant house, but it would be against his nature. He was extremely humble and always willing to give his money to rightful causes. He was a humanitarian at heart and never wanted to live above his means. If he and his family was satisfied, then he was happy.

Elmott approached the front door and gave it the good ole double knock. He waited for one of the owners to open the door but grew antsy as no one responded instantaneously. He knocked again and waited several moments. To his displeasure, no one answered. He tapped his foot in annoyance fully aware that his fiery temper was on the verge of flaring up. He gripped the door handle and shook it, not even realizing that his hand blazed and sent the smell of burning metal to his nostrils. He knocked on the door once more.

To his surprise, a childlike voice answered him. “Who is it?”

“Elmott!” He shouted.

“I don’t know an Elmott,” the kid said.

“Boy!” Elmott’s hand gripped the doorknob as he shook it. “Open up. Your old man asked me to come.”

“I don’t believe you,” he said.

“Kid,” Elmott’s temper was at its breaking point as he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “I’m going to give you five seconds, if you don’t open up I’m entering in there myself. Five.”

The sound of footsteps quickly scurrying away from the door gave rise to the sound of shouting and crying. As Elmott reached one, the door quickly swung open.

“Ah Elmott, I certainly wasn’t expecting you so soon,” the man, Albert said. His eyes darted from the man to the kid holding his pants leg.

“I was right on time,” Elmott said as he briskly let himself in.

“Were you now?” Albert closed the door behind him as he followed him into their living room. Elmott could only gape in shock as it looked like a tornado had blown through. Toys, food, clothes, and swords were strewn about everywhere.  Before he could comment, Gran waltzed down the staircase with several people behind him.

Albert nudged for the boy at his leg to go stand by the staircase with them.

“Elmott, nice to see you.” Gran smiled cordially at the man. If Elmott hadn’t known him, he’d almost think that’d he fit right in with them, he almost looked the same age as the teenagers beside him, though there was something about the way he carried himself that made it clear he was in charge and older. “Boy’s introduce yourselves to Elmott, I mean, Mr. Elmott,” Gran motioned as he tapped one of the smaller ones forward.

“I’m Syr,” a boy no older than ten said from beside Gran. He excitedly squealed when the ball landed in the cup he was playing with.

“I’m,” the other boy, slightly older than Syr, spoke softly and shyly as he gripped Gran’s pants leg and hid behind him. “Alec.” He poked his head out as he made eye contact with Elmott, before quickly moving behind his leg. “I’m sorry, I didn’t let you in. Pa-, I mean, Albert, said we can’t open the door for strangers.”

“Stranger?” Elmott did little to hide his agitation from Albert.

Albert deadpanned as he answered. “Predators have been prowling about the streets. We can never be too careful.”

“Gee thanks, I’m glad to know the guy you asked to take care of your kids is grouped into the same category as a predator. Not.”

Albert chuckled. “I meant no disrespect. Charge it to my mind and not to my heart.”

“If you two are done, I’d like to get back to sleep, please,” an annoyed teenager in a hoodie, hood up, said in between a yawn.

Another teenager beside him jabbed him in the side. His blond hair mixed with his facial expression made him look like a glowing ball of energy and excitement. He wouldn’t even stand still as he bounced on the balls of his feet. Elmott could easily feel himself growing tired from staring at them.

“Pa said to introduce ourselves, Ayer.”

Ayer yawned again as he raised his hand as if in school. “I’m Ayer. Hi. I’ll be in my room. Leave me alone and I’ll leave you alone.” He gripped the railing as he made his way upstairs. A moment later they heard the soft shutting of a door.

“And I’m Feather,” the blond teen said as he wasted no time running up to Elmott gripping his hands and commenting. “Nice hands you got there, and your arms.” He moved a hand onto Elmott’s exposed biceps and examined them. “Hm. How about you and I throw down later?”

Before he could continue, Albert had a grip on his shoulder as he moved him back a bit. “Feather, give the man some space.”

“I need to size him up and take him on. See if he’s as good as pa, I mean Gran.”

“And not me?” Albert asked jovially.

Feather answered mischievously. “If you throw down your sword, then you’d be as good as pa.”

Gran grabbed Albert’s hand as he smiled and spoke. “He wouldn’t be the same without a sword. I like him the way he is. It’s what made me fall in love with him in the first place.” Gran gave Albert a quick peck on the cheek before they shooed Feather off to the side.

Feather gave the couple a look of disinterest, before he made his way to his two younger brothers. He hoisted them up on his shoulders and proceeded to jab the air repeatedly. Elmott briefly stared in amazement wondering how he had the energy to do that and keep them from falling at the same time.

“Thanks for doing this Elmott. It’s been so long since we had some time to ourselves,” Albert spoke as he pat Elmott on the shoulder. “We’ve been looking forward to this all week. Having a family is nice, but it’s so tiring.”

Elmott noticed the bags under their eyes. With two tweens in the house and two teenagers, he could imagine how little sleep and alone time they ever got.

“What are you two lovebirds up to tonight anyway? Dinner? The pub? Or something a bit more intimate?” Elmott teased as he jabbed Albert in the arm.

Gran’s face slowly grew pink in response.

Albert laughed at his husband’s expression before he spoke. “I was thinking something more peaceful, like a dinner, and a walk along the river.

“There’s a quaint spot just beyond the town’s limits that’s perfect at this time of night. A path of lanterns illuminating a path following the river and leading to a waterfall is gorgeous at this time of year,” Elmott suggested. Lighting the lanterns was one of the odd jobs he took up this time of year.

Gran’s eyes sparkled at the suggestion. He tightly gripped Albert’s hand as he impatiently tugged him towards the door.

Albert spoke as he moved along with Gran. “A list is on the table. Make sure Syr and Alec get to bed by ten, the older ones by midnight. The stuff you asked for is in the ice box. If you need anything else-”

“Go on, I got this,” Elmott interrupted as he looked around the mess of a living room for this “paper.” He was so focused on his search that he didn’t hear the door shut behind him.

The sound of a vase crashing on the floor made Elmott forget about the paper. He sat up as he turned to stare at the three kids as they laughed while looking at the pieces on the floor. They proceeded to get up and resume their playful activities, however, Elmott encircled them in a ring of fire. Syr and Alec quickly moved behind Feather’s leg as their mouths quivered and their eyes watered.

“Where do you all think you’re going,” Elmott said lightly snarling.

“Outside,” Feather said as he smiled. It was if standing in a ring of fire was an everyday occurrence to him.

Elmott had to hold in a laugh as he stared at the boy. He wondered if he was seriously going to ignore the mess they had made. Surely this was not how Gran, the greatest skyfarer in skydom, raised his kids?

“Perhaps,” Elmott sighed as he turned to the two younger boys. “One of you can tell me what’s wrong with this picture?” Both boys moved further behind Feather as their eyes darted from Elmott to the flames beside them. Their shoulders were hunched as their breathing hastened as they diverted their eyes away.

“Oh right,” Elmott said as he let the fire dissipate, though he kept Feather encircled in it. The boy was all brawn and no brains and attempted to punch the flames away, however, he only burnt himself in the process. The boys looked at him for direction, but he was busy dramatically blowing his hands.

Elmott rolled his eyes before he crouched to eye level with Syr and Alec. Alec remained behind Syr as they moved closer to Elmott. Sensing their fear, he decided to try one more trick to get them to finally open to him. He moved his hand and focused much of his energy to making, single-handedly, a lion of fire. It took a lot of focus, but he managed to do it. Their eyes went wide with excitement as they stared at it. When they moved closer, Elmott made it move like it was roaring. When he made a matching growl, they giggled.

“Can you make more?” Alec said. His nervousness and fear gave way to joy and excitement as he all but tugged on Elmott’s arm and stared into his eyes.

Elmott giggled as he made a cat appear next. He made it chase its tail for a brief bit before it too dissipated.

“I want to see a bird!” Syr shouted as he joined Alec.

“Fine, but only,” Elmott said as he slowly stood. “You help clean up this mess.”

“Okay,” both boys said as they raced off into the living room, picking up all the odds and ends. As they tidied up, Elmott’s attention returned to the still fighting Feather. He let the fire surrounding him dissipate as he gave the boy a moment to compose himself.

“Whew that was a workout, I knew I’d come out triumphant in the end. A good ole one two, one two, and a three always gets em good.” Feather laughed heartily as he wiped the sweat from his brow. His shirt was drenched in it and reeked.

“Feather, bathe, now,” Elmott said.

“It’s too early. I still have to do my evening routine, a good jog through the town, weight lifting in the backyard, punching bag, squats, and planks.” Feather counted each on his fingers.

Elmott, fortunately, used to these type of kids, wasted no time in letting him speak as he nudged him along up the stairs and to the bathroom.

“Take a rest day,” Elmott added. “Bathing is good for it. You can’t be the strongest if you don’t take time to rest the mind and body.” Feather stared at him as if he was unconvinced. Right, Elmott thought, he was more of a visual learner and a do’er.

“Here,” Elmott said as he faced Feather and held his fist out. “Give me your best shot.”

“That’s what I’m talking about. You and me, sir. I get it. You want our fists to do the talking. Let them communicate what our words can’t.”

Feather clasped his hands together and shouted. Elmott stood unfazed as he watched the boy in silence. When Feather was finally ready, he took a well-practiced stance, planting his feet squarely in the carpet and weight evenly balanced. He took one deep breath before shifting his center of gravity backwards and then steadily racing forward using the momentum to send his arm at Elmott.

Elmott, using some of his fire, hopeful that Feather was too dense to notice, reinforced his stance with it to hold steady. Feather may have seemed somewhat aloof and one track minded, but his strength was nothing to joke about. Being even the least bit unprepared, Elmott thought, could send him to the infirmary and end his night. However, with fire reinforcing his footing, and his arm, he managed to nimbly dodge to the side and throw a punch right at Feather’s chest. He stopped just short of making contact.

Elmott stood in silence as Feather remained motionless. The boy’s eyes were fixed on some point behind him. Only the sound of his slow breathing and the occasional sounds from the kids cleaning up downstairs filled the air. As Elmott resumed his normal pose and posture, Feather’s eyes sparkled as he yelled the loudest yet. He was giddy as he grabbed Elmott’s hand and shook it up and down harshly. His excitement was utterly adorable and made Elmott lose whatever composure he was trying to maintain at that moment. As he turned away from the boy to grin like an idiot, Feather showered him with praise.

“We have got to get Pa to get you over here all the time. That was, Mr. Elmott that was incredible. The way you stood there like some weak old man to the way you managed to come to life at the very last moment, like a spark had ignited your fire and made you move like who knows what, and the way you got me like that. I can’t even. I, I, I, wow,” Elmott coughed to hide his giggle from the boy. Seeing how he got him to be a babbling mess, he couldn’t handle it.

“If you were well rested,” Elmott said moments later. “Then even you could reach this level.”

“Is that the secret?” Feather pondered as he finally turned into the bathroom, thoughts of going outside quickly fleeing. Elmott shut the door behind him as the boy mumbled to himself.

Elmott didn’t have a moment to catch a breath as right before him stood the other teenager, Ayer, he recalled. He had his outdoor shoes in his hand and a bag draped across his shoulders. When his eyes met Elmott’s he tugged the hood closer over his head as he scurried to the steps.

Elmott immediately made a gate of fire appear before the teenager, stopping him in his tracks.

“Tsk.” Ayer crossed his arms as he turned around sending Elmott the iciest glare he could muster.

Elmott laughed boisterously as he looked at the teen. Moody, brooding, and in a way too cool for school, he was someone that seemed to be a bit more than meets the eye. Elmott briefly wondered what was running through his head as he walked up to him.

“And where do you think you’re going?” He asked.

“Out.”

“Out where?”

“Outside, where else?”

“Who said you could go out?”

“I did.”

“Really?” Elmott had to hide his fist behind his back as his temper started to flare again. If there was one thing he disliked, it was people trying to run the show when they had no right or reason too.

“Really,” Ayer repeated though more assertively than before.

Elmott’s temper subsided as he scoffed. He looked to Ayer wondering if he was serious with these responses. He was just down there when he was told Elmott would be left in charge for the night. So how in the world did he just happen to decide that he could decide what he wanted to do? It was honestly hilarious.

“Well, sorry buster, but you’re not going anywhere tonight. Put your shoes back and meet us for dinner in half an hour.”

“I had plans,” Ayer whined. “If I don’t see him right now, then-”

“Plans this late? You and your little friends can hang out tomorrow. Kids like you have no reason to be out this time of night. “Predators” are lurking,” Elmott said, using air quotes and speaking loftily like Albert.

“I, I,” Ayer said voice only a whisper. “I hate you.”

“You what?” Elmott asked as he leaned right over Ayer’s shoulder. A single flame was illuminated right by the boy’s head casting them in a warm glow. The boy jumped into the wall as he tightened his hoodie around him.

“Nothing,” Ayer said as he rushed to his room.

“Fine,” Elmott said. “Hate me all you want, I’m only here to protect you. Your old man’s done a lot for me. The least I can do is watch his kids for the night. Your friends can wait until tomorrow. You’re still young.”

From dealing with the rambunctious and rowdy kids to now a moody teenager, Elmott felt wiped out already. The night was still young as the wall clock at the base of the stairs showed that only one hour had passed since he’d been there. With kids like these around, he wondered how Gran and Albert managed to deal with this every day. He found new respect in the captain and his husband.

At the base of the stairs he faced the living room impressed with how neat and organized it now was. All the random articles of clothing, toys and games, food, and other assorted goods were nowhere to be seen. Even the swords that rested haphazardly against the couch were now leaning, albeit dangerously, against the wall by the fire place.

The scene was precious. Syr stood as he used his hands to grip the grip of the sword. Meanwhile, Alec channeled his powers to try to lift it to the display stand on the wall above them. Alec did much of the work as his concentration remained strong as he let sweat gather on his brow, bead, and roll down his head. The lightning he let loose from his hands flowed to coat the blade. Bits of fire flowed around it. As minutes went by, the combination of two elemental spells worked in unison to raise the blade ever so slowly from Syr’s hand and up to the hilt.

At one point, it got too heavy. Alec nearly stumbled as his focus wavered. His powers blinked out for the slightest before Syr ran up to the boy and grabbed him around the waist steadying him and keeping him from falling. His powers turned back on at that moment catching the blade before falling.

“Impressive boys,” Elmott called as he paced backwards watching them as he headed to the kitchen. They seemed so focused on their task that they only grunted in affirmation before returning to it. There were two more swords they needed to raise to the mount. He hoped it would keep them busy while dinner was prepared.

The kitchen was infuriating to look at. Like the living room, it was like the aftermath or a primal beast rampage. Wrappers of protein bars lay everywhere, day’s old dishes were all over the place, half open boxes of food and rotting fruits and vegetables were everywhere. He didn’t even want to look inside the oven or the ice box. He thought of leaving to go get some food, however, the “predators are always lurking” thought made him, oddly, reconsider. There was just something about that statement that he couldn’t get out his mind.

“Eye, munchkin’s,” he called to the boys. They were sitting on the floor breathing heavily taking a break before moving the remaining two swords.

“Mr. Elmott,” Syr shouted hoarsely.

“Get your brothers and tell them to come to the kitchen.”

“Aye.”

He heard whispering between the two, before Syr went upstairs. He shouted both Feather’s and Ayer’s names multiple times.

“Shut up,” Ayer yelled. The door slammed immediately afterwards causing the walls to rattle.

“Ayer, come on,” Feather joined in with the shouting, laughing heartily in between, as he knocked on the door too.

The next few moments had a flurry of activity. The creaking of an opening door, the sound of a fist colliding with another, and unintelligible yelling between two brothers filled the air.

The sounds quieted down before the sound of feet coming down the stairs brought life into the house again. Elmott smirked as the hooded one stomped down the stairs. Behind him, trailed Feather with a hand on his shoulder speaking nonsense. He thought of telling him to go upstairs and put on more clothes than just short undershorts, however he didn’t want to disturb the moment of cooperation they had going on.

Once they were in the kitchen, Elmott couldn’t help but snort at the death glare he received from Ayer. It was like he only had two expressions at any one time, one of abject anger, or another of near tearful pouting. Perhaps, by the end of the night he’d see him smile.

Elmott spoke once he calmed down. “You clean, you eat. Don’t clean, you don’t eat? Got it. Oh and, you two help the young ones,” Elmott positioned Syr and Feather together and Alec and Ayer, hopeful that they would manage to all play a role. He could already tell that there was something between Feather and Ayer that would have them at each other’s fists the moment he turned his back on them. The occasional glances Ayer sent to the boy didn’t go unnoticed.

“Why should I help? I’m not hungry,” Ayer grumbled as he turned around. However, he stopped mid gait as his stomach grumbled loudly. Everyone turned to stare at him as his body betrayed his mind.

“I, I, I’ll get something later,” he said in between stutters as he tried to move forward. However, Elmott’s grip on his shoulder kept him in place.

“You don’t clean, you don’t eat, now or later. This is my domain,” Elmott griped tight enough to turn the boy around. Ayer winced as he moved to grab the plastic bag Elmott held for him.

“The maid was supposed to do this,” Ayer said quietly as he guided Alec to the dining room table. He used his arms to sweep food and trash into the bag as he continued to softly complain.

Good, Elmott thought as he turned to watch Feather and Syr. He stood by cautiously wondering how long Feather could stay focused. In his short time with the family, he’d picked up on some of their quirks and mannerisms. Ayer, though moody, lazy, and uncaring, appeared somewhat willing to listen and do anything he was asked. Syr and Alec were, like most kids their age, easy to understand once they warmed up you. Feather, was almost the opposite of Ayer, rambunctious, rowdy, loud, though very caring and willing to help with anything. Though he was easily, and he meant it, easily distracted by whatever happened to catch his eye. Just in the brief moments observing him, he had Syr darting across the kitchen every which way from picking up trash to washing a dish or rearranging some of the food stuffs. There was no logic or order to what he was doing. Elmott thought to intervene however, he thought it was better this way.

Elmott tuned the kitchen noises out as he focused on cooking. Cooking was one of his few pleasures in life and one that always got him turned on. There was something about seeing how the power of fire could be used in such a way to magically turn a bloody wet hunk of meat into charred aromatic juicy goodness. As he took out ingredients, which he specifically asked Albert to gather for this night, he laid them across the counter. The fresh leafy vegetables glistened with the remnants of water fresh from the dew of the morning.

“I picked those myself,” Syr proudly said from the side.

“Good job kid,” Elmott commented as he mindlessly ruffled the boy’s hair.

“This way,” Ayer said, almost inaudibly as he tugged his brother to the side.

Elmott’s attention on the food briefly waned as he realized the boy could be helpful and concerned when he wanted to be. Though his attention returned to the food as he brought his hands up to the counter and wiggled his fingers. Little flames danced across his fingers changing from red to blue to white to green and purple and then to red. He moved his hands like a conductor does during a performance, guiding his fires as he felt the flow of aura in the air. As he tuned his senses acutely with it, he moved the flames to the vegetables, letting them move across the vegetables and charring them in just the way he liked it.

As he had the flames going, he turned to the stove quickly turning up the flame.  He motioned for Feather to put the cast iron pan on it. He obliged.

Elmott quickly became aware that all eyes were on him as he worked his magic in the kitchen. He spun around delightfully in his element as he maneuvered around like he owned the place. Seasonings were tossed from cabinet to hand and back again, effortlessly coating the food in the blink of an eye. Food was chopped like he was born to do it, eyes never once looking at his hand or knife. As broth was poured into the pan searing ever so speedily but not enough to dry, he tossed food into it, the sizzling becoming like music to his ears. He added an extra fire to the pan before adding the meat into it. For extra flare he made the flame into animal shapes and had a battle of epic proportions play out in the pan as the kids watched. He even noticed for the briefest of moments that Ayer had managed to move his way in between his brothers and get a first-hand view of the scene tossing his hood off for a moment.

Several minutes later everyone was gathered at the table.

“Slow down, kid,” Elmott said as he spoke to Ayer. He grumbled in between swallows as he slowed down, minutely. It was as if the boy was in a race against time as no matter how many pieces of the pan-seared rabbit he took and ate he just had to get more.

“Whooooowie!” Feather shouted in between bites. “It’s something about it that makes it hard to stop. And no matter how much I eat, I can’t get enough of it.”

Elmott sat impressed with his skill with food as he watched them eat all that he had made. Though the environment wasn’t conducive to his best work, such as the pan being of lower quality than he expected, the rabbit not being caught in the way that he liked, and the vegetables, though charmingly grown with love and care, were a tad bit young for his liking, everything turned out as good as he had hoped. The younger boys, were stuffed and dozing off slowly, no doubt from the food but also from their hard work tidying up the kitchen, while the older ones were in their own worlds. For a while, he wondered if it was time for him to find someone to settle down with. Could the homely life, full of domestic bliss and child rearing be what he was longing for, or did he still want to go from odd job to odd job occasionally going along with the whims of his friends, he couldn’t answer, though the taste of it tonight made him somewhat considering it.

“Ayer,” a rough voice from the front door shouted as he banged on the door. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look to Ayer. He threw his hood on as he slowly pushed his seat out from the table.

“Open up, I know you’re in there. You forget about me?” the voice shouted as he continued to bang.

“I’m sorry,” Ayer said hesitantly as he slowly stood. Elmott couldn’t help but notice how the boy was shaking. He cocked an eyebrow at the others.

“It’s probably Bowman,” Syr said as he rubbed his eyes. “Pa said he needed to stop hanging around him. Bad influences or something.”

Feather was antsy as he rocked in his chair. His raised fists were clenched before he smashed them together. Ayer jumped at the resulting sound before returning to look to his feet.

“I’ll be right back,” Ayer mumbled as he slowly crawled forward.

Feather thrust his arm out before he passed him and stood. He moved his hand from his chest to his brother’s and tapped him twice. “Use these to show him who’s really boss. You don’t deserve to be treated this way. You’re, you’re more than that. To me, and to the others. If you can’t say it with your mouth, then say it with your hands. They won’t betray you.”

Elmott sat impressed as he watched the exchange. Though he was somewhat against violence, he understood some of the sentiment Feather expressed. It seemed that this “Bowman” was the typical bully who enjoyed taking advantage of easily impressionable teens like Ayer. Knowing his type, Ayer probably wouldn’t ever be able to stand up to him, especially if this has been an ongoing issue.

“You want him to fight?” Alec said as he shuddered. “Pa says-”

“Yes,” Feather said as he turned to his brother shutting him up in the process. “That guy won’t listen to anything but his fists. Do you know how much I’ve been itching to put him in his place? All the things he’s done to Ayer? It’s not right. I ought to get Randall over here and we both take him on.”

“Now, now,” Elmott said as he rose to calm Feather down. “No one’s getting into a fight on my watch. And on Gran’s watch, I doubt any of you would be getting into a fight.”

Feather and Ayer's spirits fell as they listened.

“Wait, don’t tell me you all have?” Elmott asked curiously.

“They,” Syr spoke, but Feather rushed over and whispered something in his ear, quickly making him smile and whistle. Leave it to Feather to have got into a fight with someone, he could easily see the boy rushing up to whoever caught his fancy to “speak heart to heart with them,” in his own special way of course.

“Your secrets,” Elmott said as he moseyed to the front door. “Are safe with me, but I will find out.” He winked at Feather who just blushed and turned away focusing on Ayer again.

Elmott opened the front door and quickly gripped the guy’s wrist. It was oddly thicker and bit wider than Elmott could firmly grasp, but with a bit of heat applied, Bowman winced audibly before stepping back a few paces.

“What brings you to our humble abode this late at night? Homework help? Tutoring? Or something more sinister? If you catch my drift,” Elmott jeered as he sized him up. He looked familiar, like the guy on the wanted poster. Though Bowman towered over him and seemed a bit more built with his upper body, he appeared to be just about slightly older than Ayer was. His attractive face, dreamy eyes, and a smile that probably made anyone stop for a heartbeat to get a second look at him, probably played a role in how he managed to get Ayer and other guys under his thumb. Bowman seemed to have a practiced scowl that probably scared people into following him and doing his bidding, though, Elmott he remained unfazed.  

“Move out the way old man, my business is with Ayer,” Bowman growled as he attempted to slide Elmott’s lithe body out the way. Elmott moved a few paces to let him peek inside the house, before he gripped Bowman’s shirt and pushed him back to the porch. He casually peeked inside the house to see Ayer standing face aghast and hand tightly gripping Feather’s.

“I don’t know what type of game you’re playing with Ayer, but your presence isn’t welcomed here. Go home,” Elmott said as he slammed the door in his face.

Bowman quickly returned to banging on the door and shouting. Each time he did, Ayer winced and whimpered tightly getting closer to Feather. Feather stood, biting his lip so hard that a trail of blood flowed down his chin. Elmott almost wanted to resort to more violent means to remove this vile presence from the house, but the younger one’s seemed to be observing everything very finely. He didn’t want to set a bad example for them. He briefly considered sending them to bed, but the banging would probably be too distracting.

Babysitting was supposed to be easy and relaxing not stressful and challenging. Dealing with a teenager in the peak of their mood swing, an overactive overeager roughhouser, and two kids who just wanted to have fun, was far more appealing to deal with than this bully.

“Alec,” Elmott said as he motioned for the boy to come close to him.

“On the count of three, I want you to do like you did with the sword earlier, except to the guy outside. Make him fly.”

“But,” Alec said slowly. “Pa said to not use it on people. I could hurt him.”

“This is an exception,” Elmott said. “If we don’t do this, then he will hurt your brother. Do you think it’s right for him to hurt your brother for no reason?”

He nodded his head.

“That’s right. Now, do you think you can do it?”

“I can try.”

“Good boy!” Elmott ruffled his hair and gave him a light pat on the back sending him forward a few paces. He stumbled but otherwise regained his balance. “Syr, you come too, support your brother. And you Ayer, come here.”

Ayer had slowly stopped his whimpering as he watched his brothers reach the door. Their lack of fear in Bowman and even their confidence seemed to stop the tears from rolling down his face. He approached slowly as he wiped his eyes. Feather trailed beside him, arm around his shoulder, as he guided him forward.

“I want you to take Feather’s advice,” Elmott said though quickly shook his head. “I mean, I want you to yell to Bowman everything that you feel. The guy will stop messing with you if you tell him off and that you don’t need him because you have all of us. He’s only keeping you around because he has no friends and knows he can use you to get away with anything. He doesn’t see you for who you are, or the things you’re capable of, or the real you. He got you at your must vulnerable moment and wants to keep you there. I’ve heard all about you from Gran and Albert and know all that you’ve accomplished and can do. You deserve so much better than him. Isn’t that right?”

Ayer was silent but the faintest of nods happened. Feather jumped at the opportunity to whisper, if you could call it that, all sorts of affirmations in his ear. Ayer opened and closed his fists as if to ready himself for whatever may happen next. Though confronting one’s enemy wouldn’t be easy or go without its own risks, he seemed ready to see this through to the end.

“And you Feather, don’t butt in,” Elmott said as he jabbed him lightly in the side. “This is Ayer’s battle not yours.”

Feather nodded, whether from the understanding of the importance of one challenging their own enemies alone or from the newfound respect he had from his new mentor, Elmott couldn’t tell, however he knew that some type of unspoken message had gotten its point across. Feather kept a steady hold on Ayer’s shoulder, and tightened it while following him as he approached the door.

Elmott reached for the door knob ready to pull it open when he noticed Ayer tense up. The boy held his breath as his eyes looked lit with fright. Elmott gave him a quick reassuring jab while Feather did likewise. It seemed to work as they heard an exhale.

“Kids, the moment I open this door, you know what to do,” Elmott tapped Syr and Alec on the shoulders. They gave him an excited yet serious “aye” before focusing all their energies on the space that would make itself apparent momentarily.

Elmott wasted no time in opening the door. The moment he did Bowman, tried to snag Ayer. However, Alec’s raging fire enhanced electric attack paralyzed Bowman. He put up an impressive struggle, arms swung widely about and his feet dragged him slowly forward, however, Alec continued to give it his all eventually causing Bowman to levitate.

“Put me down,” Bowman said between ragged breathing.

“Just a bit more Alec. You two are doing really good,” Elmott said as he ignored Bowman’s demand.

“Yes,” Syr responded for his brother who was straining yet still holding on.

Bowman’s pleas eventually stopped as speaking seemed to even be too challenging for him. His mouth could only open just enough for him to breath and make the smallest of whines.

“You got this,” Elmott motioned for Ayer to come forward.

Ayer obeyed but noticeably kept some distance from Bowman, seemingly somewhat afraid of the teen escaping from his brother’s capture. When Bowman’s eyes flashed to him anger, Ayer took a step back and very nearly ran back inside the house. Though, Feather’s strong arm blocked his path. He only nodded as he faced forward. Ayer’s eyes locked with his for a moment. Feather nodded once more, much stronger this time. Ayer took a moment to get the message before he turned around to face his archenemy once again.

Ayer took a big breath before he exhaled. He repeated this twice before he pulled a move out of Feather’s handbook. He shook his arms adding extra emphasis to his wrist and hands a few times. Then he clashed his fists together, making a sound almost as violent as Feather’s. Bowman’s eyes bulged at the sight. As Ayer approached him, a look of horror crossed his face as he faced him head on. Ayer reeled his arm back, almost at a point that Elmott thought he might have to step in, and threw it forward stopping at a hair’s width from hitting Bowman. Everyone was left speechless as they looked between Ayer and Bowman. Ayer had a look of relief on his face as if he had done something he had almost wanted to do but couldn’t, while Bowman looked ready to cry. They looked to his pants and noticed a dark spot had appeared over his crotch.

Ayer immediately launched into a yelling fury of anger all directed to Bowman. It was so furious that Elmott struggled to cover the younger one’s ears from some of the insults, expletives, and even examples of tyranny and madness Bowman had inflicted on Ayer and other kids. When Ayer was done he repeated the punch motion, but again stopped when he was close to him. He turned around and wiped his hands over the doormat, a sign that he was done with the teen.

At this point, Alec was wiped out and collapsed, only supported by the arms of his brother wrapped around him. Bowman, though now free, was left standing and a blabbering drooling mess in the doorway. Seeing that everything was over, Elmott strolled up to him.

“Don’t you ever dare,” he said as he locked him in choke hold. “Come show your face around me, or these boys again. You got that?” He lit a flame in his hand as he held it close to Bowman’s face.

Bowman nodded ever so slightly.

“I didn’t hear you,” Elmott moved the flame to Bowman’s crotch and let it melt off his belt. As his pants fell, Bowman quickly nodded and said “yes” repeatedly.

“Good, now get out of here, before I really do something you and I would both regret. It’d make you wish I turned you in to the authorities.” Elmott let him go as he harshly pushed him forward. He struggled to run and pull up his pants at the same time.

Once Bowman was gone from view, Elmott shuffled the boys back into the house. He let out a laugh as he watched the two younger ones high five each other before going off to play. He immediately thought of their bed time, but realized they deserved it. They should be allowed to stay up late and do whatever tonight. He could make an excuse for them later.

Muffled shouting from behind a closed door and the occasional thumping on the floor alerted him to Feather. As he listened closely it sounded like the boy was letting off some stress with a punching bag. The lack of any physical action against Bowman probably left him antsy and needing some outlet for his feelings. He was going to go up there to talk to him, but then he heard soft muffled cries from the other teenager. Walking into the living room he found Ayer on the couch resting his head on his hands propped up on his legs. His hood fully covered his head and then some.

Great, Elmott thought, he still has some feelings for Bowman. He rolled his eyes at the surprising moment of childlike innocence from the teenager before he moved and planted himself beside him. He was going to sit in silence for a while, but then Ayer spoke softly. Elmott quickly stopped him.

“I know what you’re thinking, but don’t. You know he deserved it.”

“But he’s always been there for me, since we were little,” Ayer whispered. “To do this to him. I should go and apologize.”

“Absolutely not,” Elmott said as he grabbed his knee and gripped tightly. “Think of your brothers, your house. That guy was going to barge in here and hurt them just to get to you.  Think of what would have happened if I hadn’t been here.”

Ayer was quiet as he sat there.

“I know it’s hard and it hurts, but you have to let him go.”

Elmott pulled away from the boy and simply sat there taking everything in. Even among the sounds from Feather upstairs, the giggling from the young one’s playing around the house, or the soft cries of the boy beside him, he felt like everything was going right in the world. Sure he’d like to see Ayer differently, but he was glad he got him to finally open to him and to at least confront a bully. He smiled to himself as he leaned back on the sofa, eyes closing as he softly dozed off.

* * *

“Pa, you’re back,” Alec spoke as he rubbed his eyes, walking over to the two figures clinging to each other in the hallway.

Elmott yawned as he awoke, eyes meeting the two as he smiled.

“I wish we had some way to capture this beautiful scene,” Albert said as he waved his hands over the room.

Elmott wondered what he meant but a soft warmth on either side of him made him realize what Albert was talking about. Nestled into his side and resting his head on his shoulder was Ayer, who somehow had curled into a ball sometime that evening. The boy was snoozing ever so softly, dumb smile plastered on his face. As Elmott looked he was amazed at how cute he looked, frowning and scowling was not a look that belonged on such a teenager.

On his other side was Syr, legs propped up on the arm of the couch and his hair covering his eyes, he was softly snoring with his toy resting on his tummy. Even Feather was in the room, on the floor, leaning on the front of the couch in between Ayer and Elmott’s legs. He was mumbling to himself.

Alec was at Gran and Albert’s side smiling.

“Please let Mr. Elmott come again, we had so much fun. We scared a predator away and he got Ayer to show us his moves. It was so cool,” Alec spoke but yawned. Albert scooped him up in his arms, an incredible feat considering how big the ten-year-old was, though it was more of a testament to how strong Albert was. Elmott’s eyes flashed over to the three swords in the room, wondering just how much they weighed.

“No problem you two. And you too,” he said as he tossed a small rainbow-colored fire bird towards Alec. It flew around him before bursting into an explosion of colorful sparks. “Did you really mean to come back so soon? As you can see I have everything under control here.”

Elmott moved to stand but Gran motioned for him to stay seated. He briefly winked at Elmott before taking Albert by the hand and heading towards the door. Albert looked puzzled at first but then seemed to have a moment of realization. He placed Alec on the floor and ruffled his hair.

“Oh, really? Then we’ll see you in the afternoon tomorrow,” Gran said as he tugged Albert out the door.

“What’s so funny?” Alec asked as he stared at Elmott giggling to himself.

“You’ll understand in due time you will.”


End file.
